Soneto para piano 46
by Kairake
Summary: En Rosa azul ocurrio un romance que termino con la tragica muerte de uno de ellos, ahora el fantasma no piensa dejar este mundo, no sin compañia. SagaxAioros Yaoi
1. Bienvenido a casa

Capitulo 1: Bienvenido a casa

Una vieja casona de aspecto gótico rodeada de árboles amorfos que se mecen descuidamente bajo el influjo de un viento frió, la luna en cuarto menguante se asoma entre las densas nubes iluminando pálidamente la mansión.

Como notas tristes, de lamentos antiguos, entre las gruesas paredes de madera se filtran silenciosamente jugueteando con el viento. Una débil luz amarillenta, de una vela, se puede mirar en la sala de música, pronto es opacada por una silueta de finos talles.

Todas las noches se puede apreciar aquel fantasma encadenado a su pasado, vagando por toda la sala de música entonando un afligido canto mientras que el piano le acompaña, pero aquella voz es hermosa y sugestiva como la de las sirenas, encandila y seduce a todo aquel que la escuche. Es un ángel caído el que habita en la mansión de la rosa azul.

Las historias que rodean a este lugar le hacen inhabitable, esa casa es como si no existiera, la ignoran escondiendo sus secretos en lo más profundo de sus mentes, pero es que él hombre no sabe que cuanto más profundo es un secreto más fuertemente nos atrae.

La roza azul permaneció deshabitada por más de 250 años, hasta que un mugstan negro noche se detuvo frente a ella quitando el cartel de lámina que oscilaba chillante con la sutil brisa. Los nuevos propietarios una pequeña familia de 4 integrantes dos hermanos y la pareja e hijo de uno de ellos, él mayor de los hermanos había tenido que desaparecer, queriéndose apartar de lo que él llamaba mundo y los otros dos temiendo que en su aislamiento, en el fervor de su locura cometiera suicidio le siguieron.

-Lo sientes Aioria, esta casa pareciera que esta llorando- un joven rubio vestido totalmente de blanco, le comento a su acompañante.

Aioria y el rubio se encontraban parados en el pórtico de la puerta sin atreverse del todo a entrar, la casa les inspiraba un temor que les helaba los hueso, una ráfaga de viento soplo con tal fuerza que cerro la puerta en sus caras…Era como si la casa les dijera en silenciosas palabras que se marcharan, que no eran bienvenidos.

Aioros, el mayor de los hermanos, aun no baja de el coche cuando lo hizo paso por en medio de su hermano y de la pareja de este con una expresión neutral en su rostro, giro lentamente la perilla entrando a la casa. Aioria y Shaka podrían jurar, más tarde, el haber sentido algo en el aire estremecerse y rabiar cuando él moreno mayor entro.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, el paso del tiempo era marcado por el pendular movimiento del gran reloj del salón. 

Shaka, Aioria y el pequeño niño se quedarían en la habitación verde, la ultima del pasillo principal en el segundo piso, en frente de esta la habitación de la celeste seria la de Aioros, a un lado de esta habitación se encontraba la de la rosa azul.

-Se supone que esta es la llave maestra, no entiendo por que no quiere abrir esta puerta, mañana deberé ir a ver esto con Sebastián- decía irritado el joven de ojos azules tras haber forcejeado por casi 15 minutos contra la cerradura de aquella habitación

-Hermano ¿era necesario que escogieras un lugar tan tétrico?- Pregunto de forma casual a su hermano recargándose en el marco de la puerta, la madera crujió por el peso, que antes Aioros había intentado abrir.

-Bromeas, es perfecta- sonrió despreocupado sin prestar realmente atención a su pariente, puesto que sus pensamiento se habían centrado en abrir aquella puerta, la única que se le había resistido.

Aioros presentaba una extraña dualidad en su vida por un lado esa faceta de poder e incluso en muchas vece rayaba en la arrogancia y soberbia, mientras que la otra cara menos vista era la más dulce y sensible. En el mundo tan competitivo en el que se desarrollaba el moreno no se podía permitir ser lo último. 

Había comprado esa mansión precisamente para eso, para encontrar el detonante perfecto para escribir su obra maestra.

-Además la compre por casi nada deberías ver lo que hacen unos cuentos- el rostro de Aioria se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado, podía ser su hermano también mezquino y poco avaro

Tomo el juego de llaves llevándoselo al bolsillo, mirando hacia atrás para indicarle que lo siguiera. Bajando por la gran escalera de caracol que conducía a la entrada principal, Aioria escucho claramente como le susurraba un "largo" al oído con voz lúgubre, asustado se volvió con el rostro libido hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Lo escuchaste?- Aioros negó con la cabeza, desconcertado para después reírse de la paranoia de su hermano

-Nunca te creí tan supersticioso Aioria, me sorprende que un profesor de ciencias crea en cuentos de ancianas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación verde Shaka ya había cambiado las sabanas de la cama y desempolvado un poco para recostar al pequeño rubio en la cama, se sentó a su lado como un ángel guardián cuidando sus sueños, de vez en cuando sus dedos se deslizaba por la tersa y nívea piel del pequeño que únicamente había sacado los ojos verdes y provocativos de su padre, pero en lo demás se parecía a la familia del rubio mayor, con esas finas facciones que rayaban en angelical.

Bostezo un par de vez, el largo viaje y las desveladas de los últimos días le reclamaban a su cuerpo por un poco de paz, dejo al chico en la cama, sus pies se vieron cubiertos por una finas sandalias de seda roja y con paso lento se retiro a lavarse el rostro al baño.

Dejando la puerta semiabierta abrió el grifo de agua, dejando correr el agua hasta que esta salio limpia y cristalina. Mientras Shaka enjabonaba el rostro, una sombra se deslizaba entre las oscuridades de la habitación, llegando a la pared que daba justo en frente de la cama de Alexandros, el hijo de Aioria, un par de manos comenzaron a cobrar forma, era como si salieran desde la propia oscuridad… la criatura que poseía a Rosa azul era dueña de la oscuridad eterna, se movía y vibraba entre las penumbras de la casa, acechando como un lobo estepario a su infortunada presa, cuando al fin se podía distinguir un par de manos humanas de un negro más intenso que la fría y penumbra, semejante en inmensidad a los abismos marítimos, pero mas abominable que esta; Un par de ojos, se abrieron perezosamente y de una boca que no era boca escapo un suspiro escarchado, ante la presencia de este ente la temperatura bajo súbitamente, él pequeño se estremeció en la cama, quedando hecho un ovillo, cubriéndose hasta los hombros con una de las mantas de lana que había sobre la cama, la puerta del baño comenzó a cerrarse lentamente para no alertar al Shaka, la sombra termino por cerrar la puerta y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo virginal del pequeño Alexandros subiendo lentamente por el cobertor que colgaba generosamente por la cama, subió una mano a la vez con tal paciencia que estremecía, de vez en cuando esos ojos de un fulgor siniestros se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-No me gusta este lugar- se decía así mismo el rubio que ya se había trenzado el cabello, cuando escucho el grito alarmado de su hijo 

Inundado por el terror Shaka corrió a auxiliar al pequeño, pero al tratar de girar la perilla de la puerta esta parecía no se ceder por más que se esforzaba en lo contrario, la giro en repetidas ocasiones lastimándose al golpearse el hombro derecho con la pared

-¿Qué esta pasando?- rugió golpeando con los puños a la puerta- Aioria ven te necesito, te necesita Alex- grito con más fuerza.

-Shaka, ¿Qué te pasa?- Aquel que respondía a este nombre suspiro tranquilo pensando que dios había escuchado sus suplicas.

-No puedo abrir esta puerta, pero eso es lo de menos ¿Alexandros esta bien?- pregunto y de sus labios exhalo frío, un fuerte escalofrió le cubrió hasta el ultimo de sus cabellos, algo esta mal más no sabia que.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Shaka, él estará bien a su manera- haciendo una pausa, Shaka noto aquello que estaba mal, Aioria habla con él como si nada pero nunca intento abrir la puerta y el pequeño Alexandros seguía gimoteando débilmente.

En el cuarto no había resonado ningún papito o algo semejante, cualquier frase cariñosa que un niño de la edad de Alexandros le diría a su padre después de haber tenido en apariencia un mal sueño. La perilla comenzó a girar y Shaka volvió sobre sus pasos.

Sentado en la taza del baño se encontraba Aioria, cuando Shaka le vio el joven le sonrió tranquilamente para después ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde se encontraba el rubio aterrado, que tomo la jabonera y la arrojo contra aquel ente, el golpe le descarno la parte baja de la mandíbula dejando expuesto el blanco hueso

-¿No piensas darme un besito cariño?

-No te me acerques- El ente le miro risueño entrecerrando sus ojos, alzando los hombros despectivamente se apoyo en la pared, clavando en ella sus uñas para dejar 10 surcos escarlatas.  
-No te entiendo no querías que viniera- Shaka negó con la cabeza- Ya veo no es a mi a quien llamabas, pero yo aun así vine-el ente sonrió descaradamente, soltando una estrepitosa carcajada que hizo tronar el foco del baño dejando todo a oscuras.

El aliento a muerte y enfermedad reino el lugar, Shaka ya no distinguía nada más en esta onírica realidad más que esa molesta risita que le retumbaba en la cabeza y comenzaba a llenarlo de dolor y nervios. Un soplo detrás de su nuca le hizo pegar un grito que resonó en toda la Rosa azul.

-Vete, vete- repetía una y otra vez cubriéndose la cabeza estando en posición fetal, pero aquella molesta risa no se iba, sino todo lo contrario se hacia más y más profunda.

El silencio inundo el cuarto en algún momento y la perilla a la que tan insistentemente le estuvo rogando para que abriera por fin cedió. Una calida caricia en su mejilla hizo que el rubio volviera a ser consiente de la realidad y presuroso corriera a la cama de Alexandros.

-¿Esta bien, no te duele nada?- le pregunto al pequeño que parecía aun en trance mirando la sombra que se formaba entre la pared y el dosel de la cama, el mismo destello de luz que había visto Shaka dentro de la oscuridad del baño le pareció ver de nuevo seguido por un fuerte olor a nardos que lleno toda la habitación.

-Si, solo tuve una pesadilla- explicaba el niño al momento en el que Aioria entra al cuarto preocupado tras escuchar el grito de Shaka.

Cuando el menor de los morenos entro se froto los ojos al ver que tanto Shaka como él pequeño estaban envueltos en una aura dorada, al parpadear de nueva cuenta esta se había ido.

Ya entrada la noche Shaka le contó a los hermanos lo que había pasado e incluso los llevo al baño para que vieran los 10 surcos escarlata, que aun seguía visible en la pared.

-Puede que sea sangre pero no es reciente- Aioros comenzó a rascar con la uña la pintura al rededor las marcas para comprobar su teoría- No se despega con facilita, lo que sea que es debe de tener más de 100 años. 

-No me crees verdad, pero te digo que lo que vi- Aioros salio del cuarto con una mueca de hartazgo pintada en los labios, lo único que le faltaba es que su cuñado se pusiera neurótico- Por eso les dije que no vinieran son demasiado influenciables. 

Shaka le rogó a Aioria que se marchara por el bien de Alexandros y de él mismo pues esa casa tenia algo que definitivamente no estaba bien, pero Aioria no quería dejar a su hermano.

En la sala de música Aioros ya tenia lista una partitura y sentándose delante del piano comenzó a tocar, cada nota era suave y hasta un poco romántica, toda la casa se vio envuelta por ese fuerte olor a nardos nuevamente. A la Rosa Azul le agradaba que tocara piezas de ese estilo, en el cuarto que lleva el mismo nombre de la mansión al dar las 12 de la noche, aun con las notas frescas del piano, se entreabrió. 

Las luces del pasillo principal titilaron antes de apagarse, Aioria y su familia dormían placidamente en la habitación verde, Aioros era el único que permanecía despierto intentando, después de su calentamiento, encontrar la inspiración para completar su obra maestra.

Esta noche de luna nueva no se vio la pálida luz de la vela ir bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de música, ni se escucho el cantar de aquel ángel, lo único que se percibo en esa noche fueron las notas estrepitosas de la obra inconclusa de un artista frustrado.

-Jajaja, no lo haces mal- Aioros paro de tocar al escuchar esa voz tan suave y sensual hablarle al oído. 

Enderezándose, reviso todo el cuarto para comprobar lo que ya sabia, estaba solo, esa voz era obra de su cansancio.

-Sino fue por la falta de sueño, debió ser el viento, mañana mandare a talar ese molesto árbol- las ramas del sauce golpetearon la ventana. El castaño por fin se retiro a dormir cuando el sonaron las campanadas que marcaban las 2 de la mañana en el reloj del salón

La vela que había dejado apagada sobre la repisa de la chimenea se encendió dejando ver que nadie tocaba el piano del salón, las teclas eran presionadas con tal suavidad que la música que desprendían era más que efímera.

Rosa azul había superado a sus nuevos habitantes, retándolos de manera sutil amenazando aquello que era importante para cada uno. La música que desprendía el piano jugueteaba burlonamente con las hojas del sauce


	2. La mansiòn de las rosas

Capitulo 2: La mansión de las rosas

Se lavo el rostro maldiciendo por no encontrar una toalla a la mano, cuando hubo terminado su aseo se dispuso a dormir solo con el pantalón del pijama, la noche estaba fresca para dormir solamente en rompa interior.

El reloj de tocador marcaba cuarto para las 4 cuando la puerta se entreabrió dejando pasar a un sombra de forma indefinida, aquella se paro enfrente del castaño que dormía profundamente, la temperatura del cuarto descendió unos 6 grados.

Aioros dormía tranquilo, es decir no se movía constantemente en la cama dando vuelta y vueltas no tironeaba las cobijas ni nada semejante, dormía con las manos sobre el pecho siempre del lado izquierdo de la cama.

El ente le sonrió recordando aquella pieza que músico había ejecutado pocas horas atrás, se podría decir que le tenia cierto cariño y al mismo tiempo un odio infinito, cariño por que aparentemente compartían gustos similares y odio tanto por lo mismo como por el simple hecho de estar ahí. 

Divagando en sus propios pensamientos cuando le llego a la mente una idea traviesa sin dejar de lado el macabro resultado, se materializo, solo una mano, materializarse implica gran esfuerzo para cualquier entidad por que necesita mucha energía, claro que con el rubio había recabado una enorme cantidad…  
Una fría mano se deslizo por la mejilla del castaño haciéndole temblar, sin despertar, recorrió desde la mejilla hasta los labios del durmiente delineando los contornos de los mismos.

Aun que no se tratase de un incubo o un sucubo también podía obtener energía del acoso sexual y no solo del temor, ira y tristeza como sus compañeros con los que compartía la mansión. Inclino el rostro dejando que su frío aliento golpeara el rostro de Aioros antes de unir sus labios con los de este primero un rose muy ligero y hasta placentero para después fusionar sus labios por completo con los de su presa, la piel de un tono moreno saludable palideció considerablemente mientras que su cuerpo se ponía cada segundo más y más frío1.

Le soltó al sentir tras de si a media docena de entes de diferente jerarquía, les miro amenazante marcando su territorio, desistiendo al final, salio del cuarto de aquel a quien le había acortado la vida. 

En el cuarto verde Shaka insistió que Alexandros se quedara en medio de Aioria y de él en lugar de darle al pequeño un cuarto propio como sugirió su tío "Lo miman demasiado, es tiempo de que tenga también su privacidad, no es común que un niño de su edad duerma entre sus padres" había dicho el mayor de los castaños, a veces Aioros era demasiado escrupuloso desde el punto de vista de Shaka. 

Aioria de nuevo como en todas las ocasiones anteriores tuvo que mediar entre su hermano y su pareja. El niño se quedaría con ellos por una semana en lo que se acostumbraba a su nuevo hogar después tendría su propio cuarto.

Shaka se levanto temprano, había tenido una noche horrible, si concilio el sueño más de dos horas era demasiado, aquellos rasguños en la pared que asemejaban a ratas corriendo entre las paredes y ese golpeteo en la ventana. Con todo esto Aioria y Alex dormían placidamente, esto se debe a que el único de sueño ligero en esa familia siempre fue el rubio mayor. 

Aseguro la puerta del baño para que esta no se cerrara por ningún motivo ya había tenido suficiente con lo anterior. En cuanto el rubio entro al cuarto una especia de lagartija, del tamaño de un perro chico, de 4 dedos largos y puntiagudos bajo corriendo desde una de las esquinas del cuarto cuando paso a un lado de la cama una mano peluda salio debajo de esta atrapándole para meterla debajo de la cama donde un par de ojos rojizos la esperaban.

Shaka regreso a la cama y justo al momento de sentarse en esta se escucho un crujir, que el rubio tomo por el crujir de una cama vieja, más sin embargo un charquito negro y espeso salio debajo de la cama. Se recostó para intentar conciliar el sueño.

La criatura que había atrapado a la lagartija se impulso con los pies para dejar a la vista la mitad de su cuerpo peludo y grotescamente redondo, sus cuatro brazos se agitaron copiosamente, de la mandíbula conformada por tres hileras de dientes puntiagudos y a simple vista bien afilados aun escurrían rastros de ese liquido negro y viscoso. Su cabeza estaba conformada de tal forma que su boca era lo que unía las dos partes de la misma a través de una delgada franja de piel lampiña, sus ojos pequeños y oblicuos miraban hacia arriba, ladeo el rostro intentado ver un poco más de lo que seria su próxima cena, la lengua semejante a la de una serpiente pero muchísimo más larga que su propio cuerpo salio a tantear el terreno, subió a través de las mantas, deslizándose hasta tocar la calida piel del infante, se enredo en su tobillo saboreándole lentamente con las papilas gustativas que tenia en la punta de la lengua…

A las nueve de la mañana la mansión se encontraba de nuevo viva, los sirvientes y empleados iban y venia, Aioros había decido remodelar unas cuantas cosas en la mansión sin alterarla por completo pues de hecho valía más si solo resanaba algunos problemas generados por el paso del tiempo

Se pulieron los pisos, se cambiaron las cortinas y cristales, se compro una sala nueva, lo único que si fue remodelado por completo fue la cocina. Todos estos cambios no duraron más de tres días en los cuales Aioros no se levanto de la cama, quejándose constantemente a causa de una fiebre terrible que le obligo a guardar reposo por el tiempo en el que se remodelaba la casa. El sauce no fue tirado ese día ni los que siguieron.

Mientras que el moreno mayor estuvo enfermo el menor se hizo cargo de todos los pagos y percances que se dieron.

Al cuarto día mientras que las cocineras preparaban la comida, Shaka alcanzo a escucharlas hablar sobre la maldición de la mansión y que esta aparentemente ya había comenzado a cobrarles alquiler a los nuevos dueños.

Todos los empleados que habían contratado llegaba a las 6 de la mañana a comenzar sus labores retirándose en cuanto el reloj del salón marcaba las 7, ninguno quiso permanecer en la mansión por más que se les ofreció.

-Niña ya te dije que no digas esas cosas, atraes a los malos espíritus- una señora gorda y muy supersticiosa se persino un par de veces.

-Pero tía Isa es la verdad, desde que ellos llegaron la casa esta molesta- la joven de cabello trenzado invito a las demás criadas a que se unieran en su plática con un ademán de mano- Ayer mientras lavaba alguien toco la ventana y cuando me asome pude ver a lo lejos una sombra…

-No eres la única Ester- repuso otro las mozas- Yo siempre tengo que recoger media docena de rosas blancas que amanecen regadas frente a la entrada principal y lo que es peor mientras las recojo se pueden oír risitas de niños… 

En ese momento entro Shaka acabando con la plática de las jóvenes, su rostro lucia aun más pálido y muy ojeroso. Se sentó y pidió un café bien cargado.

-Iré a comprar una cosas al pueblo, despierten a mi hijo- Volviéndose para ver a Isabel endureció la mirada amenazante- Si vuelvo a escuchar que hablan de lo que pasa en esta casa las despido a todas.

Todas asintieron comprendiendo que el rubio hablaba en serio, al poco tiempo de que su padre entrara para tomar un café, el pequeño Alexandros entro a la cocina para desayunar un plato de maíz endulzado.   
-Alex no juegues con tu desayuno- Le recrimino Shaka cuando el pequeño solo sopeaba el cereal sin comerlo- ¿No me quieres acompañar al pueblo?

-Si y ¿puedo comprar un perrito?- cariñosamente el rubio se puso de pie abrazando materialistamente a su pequeño hijito, con una ternura tal que resultaba hasta empalagosa.

-Si te comes tu cereal ya veremos- El pequeño hizo un puchero, era mucho cereal el que le faltaba pero la idea de que le comprarían un perrito era por demás tentadora, ante la mirada cariñosa de su padre se llevo a la boca grandes cucharadas de cereal, un pequeño hilito de leche le resbalo por la comisura de sus labios siendo limpiado inmediatamente por Shaka.

Aioria miraba la escena que protagonizaban su hijo y pareja desde el marco de la puerta, Shaka en los últimos días se había vuelto irritable y se enojaba con gran facilidad pero en esos momentos, al lado de Alex volvía a ser la persona a la que le juro amor eterno.

-¿Me llevas a mi también?- El par de rubios le miraron, Shaka sonrió ante la actitud infantil del castaño y Alexander corrió a sus brazos- Verdad que si me van a llevar yo me he portado bien- Cargo al niño, acentuando más esa actitud de niño chiquito.

-Papi yo te llevo- exclamo el pequeño rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus bracitos después de darle un beso en la mejilla. 

-Son dos contra uno no puedo decir que no- Shaka sonrió, bajando al pequeño de los brazos de su esposo le dio una palmadita en la espalda para que fuera a lavarse los dientes antes de salir- Recuerda que tenemos que pasar por la medicina de tu hermano…- ante la mención del hermano de Aioria Shaka se molesto claramente, no era posible que el castaño mayo siguiera empecinado en permanecer en ese lugar después de todo lo que había pasado, Aioria notando el estado de su esposo le abrazo tiernamente acariciándole el cabello- esto es lo que Aioros llama paz, yo no quiero de su paz.

-Shaka ya habíamos hablado de esto, no puedo dejarle solo es mi hermano y él siempre cuido de mi desde pequeño- alzando los hombros con desgane- solo esta deprimido en cuanto componga esa pieza veras que se le pasara, mientras tanto hay que ser pacientes y más ahora que esta enfermo- inclino el rostro y aparto un mechoncito del cabellos rubios de su esposo para hablarle al oído- se pone histérico y mando cuando se enferma.

-Ni que lo digas- aquella pequeña broma le hizo sonreír y hasta mejorar un poco su humor, Alex regreso mostrando su blanca dentadura a sus padres- No me convences, abre un poco más la boca- el pequeño obedeció-Perfecto.

-¿Entonces me compraras un perrito?

-Yo creo que si se lo merece- cargando a su hijo Aioria le dio vueltas en el aire haciendo reír estrepitosamente al infante- tendrás un perro.

La verdad es que a Shaka nunca le habían gustado mucho los perros prefería a los gatos, a su gusto más inteligentes, elegantes e independientes que un perro.

-Esta bien tendrás tu perrito pero hazte responsable de él- si estaba de acuerdo en comprarle al perro era más por que ya se iba a cumplir la semana en la que tendría que ir a dormir a su propio cuarto que por que realmente le agradase la idea, necesitaba un guardián para su hijo.

En el mercado compraron fresas, uvas y una que otra curiosidad. El trío se encontraba caminado por una de las plazas del pueblito, Alex ya tenía a su cachorrito en brazos un pastor alemán que Aioria había logrado comprar a un muy buen precio.

-Disculpe usted trae un espíritu negro a los hombros- Una anciana se había acercado a Shaka a decirle esto mientras la que parecía su hija corría a donde ellos se encontraban disculpándose por su madre. 

-Disculpen a mi madre ya es vieja…

-No estoy vieja y este joven tiene un mal espíritu- recalco la vieja apuntando con su dedo al rubio- Viene de la rosa azul no es verdad.

Aioria sabia que los rumores de quienes habían comprado la antigua mansión se esparcirían rápidamente por el pueblo, además que siendo este un lugar tan pequeño hacia fácilmente identificable a los extraños.

-Si, nosotros compramos la casa- la joven abrió los ojos impresionada, tomo la mano del castaño estrechándole fuertemente.

-No sabia que ustedes habían comprado nuestra propiedad- los celestes ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, no se suponía que era una casa sin dueño- como todos los tratos fueron por medio de los abogados.

La anciana molesta por el comportamiento de su hija tomo del brazo a Shaka apartándolo le su esposo le obligo a inclinarse, para este momento Shaka ya no estaba tan seguro de que esa mujer tuviera todas sus facultades mentales completas. La anciana le tironeo el cabello para que la mirara.

-Tú lo has visto, esa casa es mala- le sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura perfectamente conservada para su edad- El cuarto verde es malo, el celeste es pero el demonio duerme en rosa azul.

-¿Usted como sabe eso?- De todos los miembros de la familia a él era a quien más le habían atormentado y cada vez que pasaba por el cuarto de la rosa azul, el cual aun no habían podido abrir alguien o algo intentaba tirarlo por la ventana que estaba al fondo del pasillo.

-Por que yo he estado ahí- una risilla se escapo de esos labios arrugados como pergaminos- ¿te han intentado empujar hacia el vitral niño?.

-Si, cuando paso enfrente de la habitación de la rosa azul-su voz sonaba más a un suspiro ahogado que a otra cosa.

-Son los Poltergeist…

La hija de la anciana se volvió tras acabar su plática con el castaño mirando a su madre molesta por esta hablando de esas cosas, no convenía espantar a los nuevos dueños de aquella mansión.

-Disculpe a mi madre de verdad que es inofensiva- la anciana golpeo con el bastón que traía a su hija cuando esta le puso una mano en cima. En muchos años la señora no había visto a su madre en ese estado, después de aquel golpe se comporto acatando los mandatos de su progenitora.

-Vengan con nosotros tengo algo que decirles- Aioria iba a protestar cuando Shaka lo silencio con la mirada, rendido fue por su hijo que jugaba con el perrito junto al quiosco

La casa de la anciana no era muy grande pero sin duda bastante lujosa, la mujer les invito a sentarse en la sala y se presento como Anne.

-Cuando se vende una casa como la que ustedes compraron deberían de decirles todo, las letras pequeñas también cuentan- de uno de los cajones del librero saco un viejo álbum de fotos y se los dio a la pareja, la primera foto era de la mansión de la rosa azul unos años después de que se construyo, el papel estaba ya amarillento y daba la impresión de quebrarse con el más ligero toque- Antes no se llamaba la mansión de la rosa azul- negó con la cabeza como queriendo atraer recuerdos de su pasado- Solía ser llamada la mansión de las rosas, mi padre y tío vivieron un tiempo en ella.

-¿Por qué le cambiaron el nombre, Anne?- pregunto Aioria mientras bebía su té con algo de crema

-Por que dos de las rosas se casaron y dejaron el lugar, solo rosa azul permaneció encerrada entre esas paredes…- asiendo un ademán con la mano mando a llamar a la sirvienta pidió a esta que nadie los molestara y que en cuanto llegara su nieto le informaran que deseaba verlo en la sala- ¿Conocen la historia de la mansión de las rosas?- Anne le dio la vuelta a la pagina para mostrarles la siguiente foto igual de vieja que exponía al fundador de la rosa azul con sus tres nietos, el anciano se encontraba sentado en una gran silla de madera y los pequeños de 7, 6 y 5 años se hallaban uno en cada lado y el más pequeño enfrente de él

Ambos jóvenes negaron al mismo tiempo, Anne les sonrió de tal forma que les hizo temblar, para Shaka todo lo que se refería a Rosa azul estaba maldito y eso incluía a sus antiguos dueños

Anne siguió pasando las hojas de aquel álbum amarillento hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba una foto de cada uno de los nietos por separado.

-Este es la rosa negra- señalando a un joven de mirada altiva, ojos del color del azabache y cortos cabellos negros, que hacían contraste con su blanca piel- Su nombre era Shura y es el mayor de las rosas- paso a la siguiente foto donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos tan fríos como el marfil pero de un color tan calido como la misma caoba- Él es la rosa roja, de todas las rosas el más arrogante y frió, su nombre era Camus- Por ultimo la tercera fotografía mostraba al más pequeño de los nietos un niño de mirada verdosa y hasta cierto punto tímida- Saga es el verdadero nombre de la rosa azul


End file.
